Freedom
by W. R. Blackwood
Summary: What if Winnowill was unable to ensnare all the Gliders?  This is the story of the one that got away.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first of perhaps more of this story. I hope that this will be received well, and that I can figure out more for it.**

**It all started with this question: What if Winnowill was unable to ensnare all the Gliders?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ElfQuest, except for the few characters that I have residing in my head. They will eventually chip through the skull to enter the endless ether of the internet.**

* * *

Rall drifted through the halls of Blue Mountain until she found the Great Egg. Much to her surprise, Winnowill was not sitting before it, watching and reading the shells that were being shaped. Rall took the opportunity to see if she could decipher what fascinated the healer, and seated herself on the bench to look at the rock lattice.

She stared hard at it, willing herself to see something in the Egg. At moments it seemed like figures were in the shell, but after some time, Rall was exhausted and done with the Great Egg.

"Oh, it's the little one." Purred a voice from the entrance, and Rall's blood ran cold. Slowly, she turned to see Winnowill, an almost hungry look in her face.

"Good day, Healer." Said Rall, trembling slightly as she inclined her head towards Winnowill.

"It's so nice to see someone other than I take an interest in the Great Egg," Winnowill smiled, walking close to Rall, who resisted the urge to move away "Did you see what Egg records in it?"

"N-no, Healer. Perhaps I should spend more time with it, but my head is hurting now…" Rall trailed off when Winnowill smiled.

"I could help with that." And she raised a hand to Rall's head. Quickly, Rall backed away and lifted into the air.

"I just need to rest, but my thanks." And she sped off to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to apologize for the time between the first and second chapters of this story. I'm not good at thinking up certain things, and I have to make sure things don't interfere with history ;D

If there are any questions, please ask.

Again, I don't own Elfquest, or any of the characters created by Richard and Wendy Pini. Long live the Pinis!

* * *

Rall slept poorly that night, but woke with little memory of her dreams. She was restless and found herself back with the Great Egg. Winnowill was again absent from the room; Rall took the opportunity to look at it again. Perhaps her approach had been wrong the day before. Carefully, she went closer to the Egg and touched it.

Nothing happened, but she ran her hand over the rock as she looked closer at it. Soon, her hand was following a line that felt like a figure. Rall looked at it, and saw a circle of beings and a ball forming above them. Fascinated, she continued looking around the Egg and saw the story of the Firstcomers forming their vessel to travel the stars and coming to the new world. Rall watched in awe as the vessel turned into a palace and flew back in time to let the Highones be slaughtered by the bestial humans.

Looking further, she noticed that the Egg only told of the Highones that lived to bring forth the Gliders. Rall scanned the rock for any mention of any other surviving Highones, but she couldn't see any. Sitting down, Rall felt a little bit lonely at the thought that the Gliders might be the only surviving elves in the world. In the distance, she heard footsteps. Quickly Rall left the chamber.

Rall had made her way up to the aeries, and was speaking softly to her bond-bird.

"…And that's all I could find. I don't think I want to believe that we're the only ones, Stormbringer. There must be others, but where would I find them? The world is large, and I don't think I could ever find them on my own. Maybe…" she gasped and her face lit up "Maybe the Palace would have some clue! But where is it…" Rall patted Stormbringers' head "Thank you for the help, friend. I will see if we can find the Palace."

Just as Rall was leaving the aerie, Winnowill slid out from nowhere Rall could see. She held her ground as the other woman approached.

"I saw that you were at the Egg again today. I was just wondering if you saw anything today." Rall was amazed with how much like a snake Winnowill sounded.

"Nothing today." said Rall. Winnowills' smug expression didn't change.

Are you sure? You seemed so excited when you left the chamber. Winnowill sent. Rall knew this as a ploy to get her to admit the truth. Either way, she would be caught in her lie.

"I'm sure. It all seems so incomprehensible. I am impressed that you see things in there." Said Rall, speaking out loud, and the smug expression of Winnowills' turned a little annoyed.

But I could teach you. I'm sure you would be a good student…

"I'm sorry, Healer, but I am tired. Thank you for the offer." And Rall ducked away.

Rall had a hard time sleeping that night. Plans for leaving Blue Mountain and finding the Palace buzzed through her head until she fell asleep. When she woke, she had a plan. She was going to talk to Lord Voll.

"I wouldn't have asked for permission if I knew when I would be back." Rall said.

"I understand, Little One. Stormbringer is old for a bird. I think it would be good to honor him with a last flight." Smiled Voll as he placed a hand on Rall's shoulder. "Safe travels."

"Thank you, my lord." Said Rall and she left to prepare for the journey.

Dark clouds billowed around Rall and Stormbringer as they flew over dense forest. They had flown far and fast over the day, and Rall could just see someplace to land as night was falling along with the first of the rain. Urging Stormbringer to fly just a little faster, a crack sounded right over the pair of them, and Rall knew nothing more.


End file.
